Cho- the full story
by Aayu10 Nachos
Summary: Cho Chang-Harry's first crush. Wanna know the behind story? Read on!(My First Fanfic, don't be too harsh. Pls -this summary kinda sucks, but the story is good)
1. Chapter 1

**Quanzhou, 1897**

Night had enveloped this port in its dark embrace. The only people awake were the watchmen, patrolling the docks. Lin-chi was elated. It was the first day of his new job as watchman, on the lookout for robbers, as the ships he guarded contained goods the whites brought from them at exorbitant prices: - silks from their neighbour, Hindustan, opium grown in China, Arabian spices and the like.

Nyang Chang stealthily crept into the nearest junk, a huge thing filled with goods bound for Europe. Taking out his wand, he crept to the nearest locked chest. " _Alohomora,_ " he silently muttered. The lock clicked open." _Lumos,_ " he muttered again. A small globe of light shone at the end of his wand. Gold coins filled the recently open chest. Taking coins by the handful, he proceeded to put them in his bag. "Hey! Who's there?" oh no! He had forgotten to cast the _Muffliato_ spell, which made sure no one heard him. He quickly took out the small vial of Polyjuice potion he wore around his neck. The potion inside was a deep red colour. Opening it, he drank its contents in one swig.

Lin-chi saw the master of the ship, a white man in oriental robes, when he went to investigate the clinking sounds he heard in one of the junks. "Sir, what are you doing in this ship so late in the night?" "Nothing, just checking whether all my treasure is there," "Why are you wearing these robes?" "I like them," 'Hmmmm... Might be a little soft in the head. White men always are,' Lin-chi thought.

Nyang had had enough. Who was this man, daring to question him? Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at him. " _Stupefy_!" he shouted. His opponent fell unconscious. " _Incarcerous_!" he added, as an afterthought. Ropes, of the strongest hemp, sprouted out of his wand and proceeded to tie up the sprawled form of the watchman. Taking his loot with him, he strolled out of the ship with the air of being its master.

The people of Xizang were surprised to see Geoffrey, the captain of many junks walking towards each of their dingy huts and give each of them a handful of gold coins. The children cried with joy as he patted them on their heads and gave them sweets. The old people blessed him with a long life, a good wife and many children to carry on the family name. The farmers bit on their gold coins to see if they were real. They indeed were.

Nyang slept peacefully that night, the blessings of everyone in the village on his head. And that, my sweet flower, is the story of your great grandfather Nyang Chang, the Chinese Robin Hood," finished Geoffrey Chang, looking down at his little, 5year old daughter, Cho. Her black eyes were wide with admiration "Did he **really** do all of that, Daddy?" "Yes, dear. He did." "WOW! Tell me more about Great-Grandfather, please, please, please?" "Not today, Cho. It's time to sleep. You have school tomorrow." "When will I go to Hogwarts, Daddy?" "When you are older, Cho. Good night!" He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, little flower." He switched off the lights, leaving Cho in her dream wonderland, one which could be accessed only when you were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I'm sorry about the 'white man' comment. I just hope no one's feelings were hurt.**

 **Disclaimer: D.A.:- SAY IT! SAY IT!**

 **Me:Noooo!**

 **Harry:-Imperio!**

 **Me:-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K ROWLING DOES!**

"Cho, Cho, where are you?" Geoffrey's stentorian voice echoed throughout the palatial Dover bungalow. "She might be in the library. Why don't you check there?" Olan, Geoffrey's wife, a petite, fair and pretty woman, replied. Geoffrey's everyday robes billowed behind him as he walked into the library. Cho squatted on the floor, 'Hogwarts: A History' perched on her small knees. Her straight, black hair fell down her innocent face as she read with apt interest. "What are you doing here? We were searching for you everywhere! It's time for school!" Cho looked up, baffled."So quickly!" picking up the blue schoolbag that on the floor next to her, she put the book in place and holding her father's hand, set out towards her life's first adventure: school

"Now, my little flower, you have to keep the fact that we use magic a secret," Geoffrey whispered in Cho's ear."Why?" she questioned. "Because there are bad people in the world who would hurt you if you told them." "Like the Inquisition? I read about them day before yesterday. They would kill people who knew magic" "No not like them. Ah, here we are. _Orchideous_!" A bunch of flowers popped out from his wand. Offering a blue one to Cho, he wished her good-bye. Cho tucked the flower in her ponytail and entered the gate.

Mrs. Amelia Lobo greeted all the children who came in with a warm smile on her face. "Hello, kids. Welcome to St John's primary school. I am your teacher, Mrs Amelia. Now we will begin with Arithmetic. Who knows the two times table?" Every one's hands went in the air. "The three times?" The number of hands in the air was lesser than before. "The four times table?" Only two hands were in the air: that of a fair haired boy's and of a girl who distinctly looked Asian. She told the boy to stand up. "What is your name?" "Beni. Beni James." " Begin," "Four ones are four, four twos are eight, four threes are twelve, four fours are..." "Sixteen! Four fours are sixteen. May I say the tables, Miss? Please?" the girl suddenly piped up. "What is your name, dear?" "Cho Chang, Miss." "Cho, it is bad manners to interrupt a person when he/she is speaking." "Sorry, Miss." "It's okay. Now, continue from where Beni stopped." Cho took a deep breath. "Four fours are sixteen, four Fives are twenty, four sixes are twenty four, and four sevens are twenty eight..." she continued, confidently and without a hitch till Mrs Amelia told her to stop at four twelve's. "How much do you know?" "Only till four twenties are eighty." "Very good! You are a clever girl. How old are you?" "Five and a half. Six in November" The other children looked at her with admiration in their eyes. Here was a child as old as them, who knew the four times table. How clever!

Beni was jealous. Mrs Amelia sensed this childhood bout of jealousy and refrained from asking Cho to recite more tables. "I will see you next hour. Miss Shelia will now come to teach you English now. Enjoy!" Twenty little voices screamed, THANK YOU MISS!

"Can I sit next to you?" A blonde, pigtailed girl asked her. The bell for recess had just rung. Children were rushing out of the classrooms in twos and threes. Cho was sitting on one of the benches near the playground, nervously nibbling on her grilled cheese sandwich, her favourite food. "Okay." They sat together, eating in silence. "What's your name?" Cho asked, interrupting the awkward silence between them. "Samantha. And I know your name. Cho, right? We are in the same class. I sit on the third bench. I like the flower in your hair. It's very pretty." "Here, take it." Cho offered, taking it out and giving it to her. Samantha was overwhelmed. Here was the smartest girl in class, giving her her flower! "Mmmm... It smells so sweet. Here, take this bracelet. Let's be friends," she said, taking off a beaded bracelet from her wrist and giving it to her. They shook hands. The bell for recess to end rang. They went to class, hand in hand, each feeling happy having discovered a new delight: friendship. And there is no bond stronger than the bond between you and your first, best f riend.

 **How's it? Sorry I could not update for so long- I had tests in school. Please Read and Review! Reviews are like rays of sunshine to my day. Please don't be silent spectators. Aayu10 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **DISCLAIMER:-ME:I know you're there George and Fred!**

 **(Sniggers heard)F &G: Say it or there's a pack of Ton-Tongue toffees waiting for you, along with some of our more disgusting pranks.**

 **ME: FINE! I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did.**

"What's his **problem**? He troubles me only, pulls my hair, and steals my homework..." Cho said indignantly, dumping her school bag on the sofa. She was nine now, and none the less intelligent for it. "Who?" "No one, Kori. Just a boy in my class. Beni." Kori was Cho's older cousin who had been notorious for his pranks during his days in Hogwarts, each strategically planned and methodically carried out; his sorting into Ravenclaw justified so even though the Hat had seriously played with the thought of putting him into Slytherin . He had passed out of Hogwarts two years ago and was now devoted to the study of magical creatures like pixies and Thestrals. His narratives of encounters with them had enthralled Cho many a time.

Putting his long, scarred fingers under his square chin, an anomaly in their family as (almost) everyone had pointed chins, he began his enquiry. "Why does he trouble you? "I haven't the foggiest idea; he just does it all the time!" "What does he do?" "I mentioned that before if you were listening. He pulls my hair, steals my homework, and stains my clothes with paint sometimes. He even calls me 'Chinx'!" "Hmmm... maybe I could help you with it." "What's 'it'?" asked Cho. Her gut began to dance inside her. She sensed something big, wonderful but extremely dangerous about to happen. A devilish spark danced in Kori's turquoise eyes."A warning for him not to take you lightly." "How're you going to do it?" "Are your parents around? Don't know? Let me check." He went to the door, took out his wand and muttered ' _Homenum Revelio_ '. "All clear," Kori told Cho. " _Accio_ plans! _Accio_ pencils! _Accio_ water! Now huddle in. I have a superb plan."

"Ar-ar-are you sure about this, Kori?" Cho shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her. It was a bitterly cold night. Kori was looking confident, the cold not affecting him one bit. "Climb on," he beckoned Cho onto the broom."Hold this," He handed her a box. Sounds emanated from the box, sending shivers down Cho's spine.

"What's in this box?" Cho asked shaking it. The box or whatever was in it, snarled. Kori smiled slyly. "Just an assortment of magical creatures- Pixies, Boggarts, some Blast-Ended Skrewts thrown in for good measure." Seeing Cho's wide eyed look, he added, "I put an expansion charm on the box."

"Here we are. Cho, wake up! The fun's about to begin!" said Kori, shaking his young cousin gently, for she had fallen asleep. She woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. They saw the sleeping form of Beni at the window their broom stopped next to. " _Alohomara._ Cho, open the box...NOW!" Kori pushed the window open with a flourish. Cho opened the box. An assortment of creatures leapt-more like spilled-out of the box. The commotion caused by the Blast-Ended Skrewts was enough to jolt Beni awake. The Boggarts reflected ones worst fear, Kori explained. Shrieks of "Bogeyman! It's the Bogeyman!" could be heard from the room.

Beni leapt about, wondering where these strange creatures came from. The long pill-like ones were blasting fire from their butt end. His bookshelf caught fire. But as soon as it caught fire, a jet of water came from the window and sprayed it out. The bogeyman was approaching him. "Help!" he cried, "it's the Bogeyman!" the other, smaller creatures that looked like pixies, were climbing all over him, biting him, drawing blood. "Ouch!" he shouted. He heard a light being switched on. 'Mum and Dad are coming!' he thought. Just then the creatures stopped troubling him, the bogeyman now looking like a clown and climbed out of the window. His eyes followed their exit. He saw the Chinx, Cho, at the window. This was too much for him. Everything in front of him went black, and he fainted.

"I think that was too much, Kori. Your creatures made Beni faint. He will be traumatized for life now." "Ah, Cousin, don't fret. I cast a little forgetting charm on him. He will only remember what is necessary." They were returning home now, their deed done. Cho felt satisfied and horrible in equal degrees. Satisfied thinking that Beni will not trouble her, horrible thinking about what she and her cousin had done. As soon as they reached their respective rooms, both fell asleep, tired out after their nightly soujourn.

Next day, Cho struggled out of bed. Pulling on her clothes, she got ready for school. As she reached the gates, a barrage of water balloons hit her. Beni sneered, throwing another balloon at her. But she could see the fear he had in his eyes. She learned an important lesson that day: **bullies are actually cowards from the inside. They are all fluff as they don't want anyone to see their fragile inner selves.**

 **How's it? How's it? Sorry for the late update! I was busy (read PROCRASTINATION). All issues aside, please be good people and review! They make me HAPPY** **!**

 **Aayu10 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO, SO SORRY for updating so late!(This is from the bottom of my 3. Cookies for all those who followed and reviewed my story (::) (::) (::) (::). Love ya!)**

 **Disclaimer: Me: I officially own the whole Harry Potter franchise.**

 **Harry: Not so fast!** _ **Accio**_ **contract! Hmmmm... (Reads contract)...It says here you do not own Me, Ron, Hermione, or anyone for that matter from the Potter series. And, it has your signature.**

 **Me: (facepalms) Rats! But I DO own all the OCs I create.**

ONE YEAR LATER...

"I'm in! I'M IN!" Cho shrieked, running around the house, the letter inviting her to Hogwarts in her hand. She hugged Olan and kissed the top of Geoffrey's balding pate. "Mum! Dad! I'm in! Which house do you think I will be in? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? It's OK if I'm in Hufflepuff, but I will die if I am put into Slytherin! I'm so excited! When are we going to Diagon Alley? I really want to see Flourish and Botts!"

Geoffrey smiled tolerably at Olan. His kid was growing up. No more was she the little girl who would sit on his lap every evening and ask him countless questions. No more did she frisk about him, asking him to take her to a bookshop. But her childhood talkativeness and her love for books had not diminished. Instead, it had increased tenfold. "Calm down, child! We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Yippee! You're the best, Dad! Is Mum coming too?"

"No. With your sibling on the way, there is no guarantee of Apparition. What if one of their ears gets left behind?"

"What? I'm getting someone to play with? A sibling? Chang Jr.?"

"Yes," said Olan, protectively stroking her belly which, come to notice, had a small bump on it. "And I thought YOU were Chang Jr."

"No. I'm Meso-Chang now. Chang Jr. is the new brother or sister I'm getting. And, when is Chang Jr. due?"

"In another 7 months. Could you'll please think of names for Chang Jr.?"

"Ok, will do. I've to go to Grignotts now. I have some work there." With this, Geoffrey waved goodbye and Disapparited.

The next day arrived with rain. This did nothing to dampen Cho's spirits. Her excitement knew no bounds. Taking the coat rack in her hands, she twirled around the room, doing a little happy dance.

The sound of breaking glass brought Cho down to Earth from HappyWorld. She replaced the coat rack and looked down at the floor. The silver frame containing Samantha's and her pictures was on the floor, the glass cracked into a thousand pieces. She began to pick up the shards. While doing so, her mind began to wander, a dangerous occupation, especially while picking glass shards. She was going to Hogwarts. She would miss all her friends; Samantha most of all. The person or rather people she would not miss were Beni and his minions, who never let go of a chance to insult her.

A sharp stab of pain brought Cho back to reality. A sleek, red ribbon of blood appeared on the palm of her right hand. With every drop of blood that flowed out, the pain increased. Her pyjamas were stained red from the blood. She could not look away from the wound, however much she wanted to. It was morbidly fascinating. **Snap out of it** , she told herself, **go bind the wound and ask Dad for help**. She tied a kerchief around the wound and went to her parents' room, knocking feebly on the door.

A disgruntled Geoffrey opened the door, just to be greeted by the appalling sight of his pale-faced daughter, her hand bound in a white kerchief, slowly turning red. Her PJs were stained with dry blood. Getting out the First-aid kit, he began to question her about her condition. She told him everything, except the fact that she would not miss Beni. He went to her room after that. Seeing the broken frame, he muttered, " _Reparo_!" The shards of glass welded into one another, like puzzle pieces. Soon, the frame was as good as new.

"Are you sure we should go into Diagon Alley today?" Geoffrey asked, eyeing Cho's injured hand.

"I'll be fine, Dad. I'm a lefty."

"Well, then freshen up, and we shall Apparate to Diagon Alley after breakfast."

Ignoring the pain in her hand, Cho went about her morning routine. She literally inhaled her breakfast, and saying goodbye to Olan, took Geoffrey's hand and went out by the front door.

"Now, kiddo, hold my hand and don't let go until I tell you. You will not like the sensation of Apparition one single bit." Cho clung onto her father's arm with a vice-like grip. Suddenly a nasty sensation, like all the air had been sucked out of her, overcame her. Everything turned black before her.

"We're here, kiddo. You can let go." Never had she felt so reassured by the sound of her father's voice. A large brick wall loomed up in front of them. "Where's Diagon Alley?" Cho asked, baffled. Geoffrey just smiled. He tapped a brick on the wall with his wand, three times. The wall split into two, opening up into a market, filled with magic stuff. "First stop: Madam Muffkin's, for your robes."

 **For how long would this go on,** thought Cho. She detested clothes shopping for some weird reason. Her arms ached from holding them out for so long. A short, blonde and thin woman flitted around her, inserting pins and taking measurements. The bells at the door jingled, indicating that someone had entered. A wire-thin boy, about her age, with jet-black hair, emerald eyes and round glasses entered, accompanied by a giant of a man. The boy had a scar, the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. "Harry Potter," she breathed out. Who did not know about him? Her gaze never left him. "Miss Chang? I've taken your measurements. You may leave now," Madam Muffkin spoke, her voice sharp and clear.

"The money?" Cho asked.

"Don't worry. Your father has already paid for your robes." A slight smile hovered on Madam Muffkin's lips as she took in the face of the new customer.

Geoffrey met Cho outside the shop. "Do you know who I saw, Daddy? HARRY POTTER!"

"Good for you, kiddo. Come; let's go to Ollivander's now. To get your wand. You're going to become a witch, after all"

They entered a dusty shop. Boxes were piled on top of each other. An old wizard with a flowing white beard approached them. His steps were noiseless. "Welcome, Mr. Chang. I remember selling you a wand. 11 inches, cherry wood, unicorn hair, flexible. Your daughter, I presume?"

Cho was taken aback by the sight of the man. "I- I-I like your beard," was all Cho could say. "This is Mr. Ollivander, the most famous wandmaker of all!"Geoffrey introduced Cho to the man. Mr. Ollivander stroked his flowing beard, his long fingers caressing their locks. Opening a box, he handed a wand to Cho. "Hazel wood, dragon heartstring, 14 inches and flexible." Cho waved it about. Nothing happened. "Here's another one. Beech wood, unicorn hair, 12 inches and moderately flexible." A shower of golden sparks emerged from the wand as she waved it. A thrill ran through her as she did so. She loved the feel of the smooth beech wood, the thrill of holding an object of immense power in her hand.

"This is now your wand, my dear. Take good care of it. Polish it with this," Ollivander declared, handing Cho the wand in a box, along with a bottle of Gillian Goldenhair's Wand Polish. "That'll be ten Gaellons and two Sickles." Geoffrey handed the money to Ollivander.

"When are we going to Flourish and Botts, Dad?"

"The best for last, my girl. You'll go crazy if you even step in there. It's heaven for the bibliomaniac...someone who loves to read."

After buying a cauldron and two white mice, they finally stepped into flourish and Botts. Cho gasped. Books lined every shelf, from the floor to the ceiling. Her father was right. It was heaven for the bibliomaniac. She could hear the angels' fanfare, beckoning her in. She brought her schoolbooks, and many others besides, hugging them to her chest like they were her only means of survival. She loved it so much; her father had to drag her out when it was time to go home.

"Did you have a good time Cho?" Olan asked her, when they came home.

"The best ever!" Cho replied, "I bought SO MANY BOOKS! And, daddy brought me two white mice. Dixie! Chris! Oh, they're a bit shy. Here, mum, see!" she pulled out the two mice from her robes. "Can I take them with me? Please?"

"Ok, just take good care of them, and make sure they do not fall into trouble."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Cho saluted.

As she slept that night, she dreamt of incredible adventures, new friends, teachers, and new subjects to learn. She felt the irresistible pull of Hogwarts, beckoning her. She couldn't wait for September 1st, the day she began Hogwarts.

 **Phew! A nice, kinda long chapter to make up for my long absence. That took a long time to write. Anyways, please review and fave if you want. And yes, don't like, don't read. Not my problem. Au revoir!**

 **Aayu10 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, mes amis! How's it going?**

 **D isclaimer: ME: Wait, I had a deed here, saying that I own Harry Potter (Bat flies out) Grrrrrr...! Damn you, Buckbeak! (Buckbeak chewing something). All right, I GIVE UP! I don't own it! Happy?**

Heart in mouth, Cho approached the wall between Platform 9 and 10. "Where's platform 9 ¾?" Cho questioned, somewhat disappointed.

"It's right there, kiddo," Geoffrey answered, pointing to the wall before them.

"Where?" Cho was baffled.

"Follow me," Geoffrey walked towards the wall. Cho was about to shout a warning to her father, when something strange happened, beyond the comprehension of her ten-year old mind, smart as she was. He had gone through the wall.

Mustering up all the courage she had, she began to run, the wall growing nearing with each stride she took. Increasing speed compelled Cho to close her eyes. She felt something strange, and it then stopped. She opened her eyes.

A steam engine stood majestically at a granite platform, billowing steam. "Welcome to platform 9¾, kiddo!" her father said from behind her. "Get into the train, before all the cabins are filled."

Many children, dressed in a similar fashion, thronged the station, laughing and chatting with one another. Some good-natured flirting also took place among the senior students. A sense of loneliness overcame Cho. She was suddenly jerked back to the tearful farewell she had had with Samantha.

"I'll miss you Cho"

"Ditto here, Sammy. I'll meet you in the hols,"

"Tell me everything. And-," Samantha had been so overcome with emotion that she couldn't say more. They just hugged, too emotional to say anything. This simple gesture was a library of feelings they wanted to convey.

She was brought back to reality by the call of the guard. Putting her robes over her shirt and jeans, she climbed into the train. She waved to her dad, as the train whistled out of the station. She noticed, with a mixture of relief and anxiety, that she was the only one in her cabin.

Two pink noses poked out from her robes."Come out, Dixie, Chris. No one's in the cabin except the three of us," She coxed them to come out and explore their surroundings. Dixie did so with enthusiasm, followed by a timid Chris.

But she had spoken too soon, for a shadow suddenly engulfed the cabin in darkness. The two mice rushed back into Cho's robes.

"Wh-who-who are you?" asked a trembling Cho.

A boy her age emerged from the shadows. He was sinewy, with silky, maize-coloured hair that reached his ears and Cho could see that given a few years, with the effects of puberty, he would become a heartthrob, stealing the heart of every girl he walked by. "I'm Fabian Edgecombe. And you?"

"I'm Cho, Cho Chang."

"Is there place in this cabin? The others are full," Fabian asked.

"Yes, I'm the only one here. Come, sit down," Cho replied, trying to be friendly, "Are you new here?"

"You bet. My twin, Marietta is also coming with me. You wait here, I'll call her," He walked out.

Dixie, the more courageous of the two mice, emerged out of Cho's robes the moment Fabian went out of the cabin. Cho stroked her.

Fabian suddenly came back with another girl, introducing her as Marietta. Even though they were twins, Marietta did not resemble Fabian in any way. They both had the same exotic violet eyes, noses with that slight bump on the bridge, the determined set of jaw. But the similarities stopped there. Fabian was tall. Marietta was unnaturally short for her age. Her hair was jet black, while Fabian's was, as observed before, blond. Marietta was white as milk, while Fabian had a tan, from spending half of his days outdoors.

"Aieeeee! Get that away from me!" Marietta suddenly screamed, running out of the cabin with her hands in the air.

"What's wrong with her?" Cho asked Fabian, a bewildered expression on her face. "Awww...! Who's this cutie?" Fabian asked, stroking Dixie.

"She's Dixie. I have another. Chris!" Chris emerged from her robes, his pink nose twitching. "Could you answer my previous question-Why did Marietta run off like that?"

"Oh...that? Marietta gets scared of mice," Fabian replied calmly.

"If seeing a mouse sets off a reaction like that, what will touching one do to her?" Cho asked.

Fabian thought, and suddenly burst out laughing. "Like this!" He contorted his face in a weird way. "I'm Marietta, and I am scared of mice!" He screamed in a falsetto, and began to run slowly around the cabin, hands in the air.

Cho couldn't help but laugh. Fabian joined her.

"Hungry?" Fabian asked, after they had stopped laughing. "I have a jar of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a box of Chocolate Frogs."

Cho heard her tummy rumble and turned red.

Fabian laughed, and pulled out a jar filled with jelly beans of every colour. They fished out a bean each. "Let me warn you, Every Flavour means every flavour in this world, good and bad."

Cho ate hers, and spat it out again."Vomit! Damn it."

Fabian did the same, only screamed, "Bogies!"

They guzzled a few more, getting better flavours each time. Cho then ate a grilled cheese sandwich, which her mother had packed for her, giving half to Fabian.

The rest of the journey passed in genial prattle, each one telling the other about themselves.

When they got off the train, they saw an array of boats lined by the lakes. The same giant of a man, whom she saw with Harry in Madam Muffkin's, was escorting the nervous first-years to the boats. "Four in a boat, four in a boat!"He shouted. Fabian got into one with Cho, accompanied by a girl and a boy. The girl was wheat-complexioned, with long black hair, oiled and plaited. The boy, on the other hand, was surly, with blue hair. He reminded Cho of Beni. Fabian sensed her discomfort and put an arm around her, in a friendly gesture. "I'm Padma Patil," said the girl, holding out her hand, "and you?"

"Cho Chang," Cho said, smiling and shook Padma's hand.

The blue-haired boy snorted. "Hmph! Cho! What a stupid name!" he said, the contempt apparent in his voice, "Unlike mine-Gregory Rooney McGregor!"

"Is this your name, of are you reciting some sort of poem?" Fabian began, ready to defend his new-found friend.

"Let me," Padma said with a knowing smile. Quick as lightning, her hand made contact with Gregory's stomach, sending him headfirst into the lake, splashing them all with cold, cold water.

"Cool! We like you already!" Fabian and Cho said in union.

"What have yer done to this boy?" The giant appeared, looking out of place in his skiff. He fished Gregory out, using his oar, and sped away or at least went as fast as a giant could go in a skiff.

Gregory sat there, dripping water, marine creatures crowning his head, seaweed all over him. Cho suddenly felt a surge of pity for him. She gently removed the creatures from his head, the seaweed from his clothes and taking off her coat, draped it around him.

Fabian and Padma looked at her, surprised. They had expected her to dump him into the lake again, slap him or at least call him names. But here she was, treating him like a friend. "One must learn to forgive," Cho said.

Overcome by the kindness shown to him by the girl he insulted, Gregory began to cry, tears forming paths down his grimy face. "I'm so sorry for calling your name stupid," he wept. "Could we be friends?"

"All right," Cho said. Gregory smiled and wiped the tears off his face.

"I'm sorry for pushing you in," Padma added.

T hey had entered as enemies, and came out of the boat as friends. Cho had thought all of them something **: Your enemy can be your friend, if you work hard enough.**

 **How's it? I put my nose to the grindstone for this chappie! Please review!**

 **Aayu10 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: me- Mrs. Rowling, can I own Harry Potter?**

 **J.K. Rowling- Yes you can. You have a million pounds?**

 **Me (turning out pockets)-Nope.**

"All first-years line up here. In alphabetical order!" A severe-looking older woman was shouting to the first years as Cho and her friends set foot in the Great Hall. It was obviously the most astounding sight she had even seen. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Now it looked like the night sky on a clear day, dotted with more stars than Cho could count. Candles floated in the air, giving the Hall an air of mystery and adventure. Four tables, each adorned in their house colours, took up most of the space in the hall. The teachers' table was pushed at one end. A high stool stood in front of the table, in full view of everyone.

Madam McGonagall (so was that lady's name) picked up a shabby-looking hat. "This is the Sorting Hat. Enchanted by our four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, it has the ability to look into minds and read the thoughts of whoever wears it. It will decide the houses you will be most compatible in."

All of the sudden, the hat leapt out of her hands onto the stool and burst into song!

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap! "

Everyone applauded politely.

"Avery, Maurice." The first in line, a beanstalk of a boy with greasy black hair approached Madam McGonagall. Even from her position between a Caulken and a Delton, she could see the sweat pooling on Maurice's forehead, his hands trembling with nerves. He sat on the stool, where the Hat was placed on his head. The Hat was quick to give its verdict."Slytherin!" it shouted, its voice reverberating about the Hall. The green-and-silver adorned table gave a huge cheer as he hopped off the stool and went to the table, where he was greeted with many slaps on the back.

The sorting went on until...

"Chang, Cho." Cho walked up to the stool. The Hat was placed on her head the moment she sat down. It was too big for her, the rim passing down her eyes, barring her view of all the students looking curiously at her.

"Hmm...let's see what we have here. That's so much intelligence for such a little head. And some spunk too. But we all know you will be accepted in...RAVENCLAW!" The said table, bedecked in blue and bronze cloths, let forth a huge cheer and applauded. Cho clambered off the stool, giddy with happiness. She felt a sudden sense of belonging in this house. She loved the way they accepted anyone and everyone who had intellect. She saw people of all kinds mixing together, discussing plans, debating, and giving (and taking down) book recommendations; all of them joined by one common aim-the pursual of knowledge. A place was immediately made for her at the table. She was greeted by many 'Hi's and smiles.

To her delight all her acquaintances from the boat-Fabian, Padma and Gregory-were sorted into Ravenclaw. They sat together, chattering away.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, called for silence. "I have a few words to say. Welcome, my dear first years, and welcome back, all others! I hope you had a good holiday. The area around the Forbidden Forest is, as the name says, forbidden. And the second corridor on the third floor is forbidden." Cho couldn't help but notice that when Dumbledore warned them, his eyes were riveted on the Titan-haired twins seated on the Gryffindor table. "Before we begin, let's sing the school song, to any tune you want." The whole hall burst into song, discordant harmonies combining to produce something beautiful and surreal.

" Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot." Cho sang it with all the enthusiasm she could muster, noting with amusement Fabian's way of singing, like Frankenstein.

"Some other words-Blancmange! Gooblyfunk! Pegasus! Enjoy your dinners!"

All sorts of eats appeared on the empty plates before them. The once noisy Hall fell silent, the only sounds being the satisfied moans of hungry students whose stomachs were now being filled. Cho slurped up the pumpkin-sauce noodles in front of her. A thrill ran through her as she tasted the savoury sauce, the saltiness of the noodles, the sweetness of the pumpkin bits thrown in for good measure.

Stomachs full, the students in the Hall buzzed with chatter. But it was a different story with the first years. Cho stifled a yawn, and then looked around her. Fabian, sitting on her left, was yawning, his mouth open, showing perfect teeth. Padma, seated on her right, was trying to stay awake. Most of the first years were only too eager to get to bed, fuelled by the tiring train journey and full stomachs.

Someone softly tapped her back. She turned and laid eyes on a girl, fifth year by the looks of her. A Prefect badge gleamed on her uniform. Blond haired, aquamarine-eyed with a smile like an elder sister, Melissa James; the Prefect of Ravenclaw (as she introduced herself later) told Cho softly that the first years could go to bed if they wanted to. Cho got up and joined the party bound for the Ravenclaw dorms. It was entirely made up of sleepy first and second years. Cho joined Fabian and Padma. "Where's Gregory?" Cho asked, genuinely worried.

"There," Fabian said, pointing to a slumped form on the table. Cho walked up to him. She positioned her face near his ear."Gregory."

"Whatssmater?" Gregory answered sleepily.

"Come to the dorm. Its more comfortable there than on this table."

Gregory staggered towards them and merged with the people bound for bed.

The party, guided by Melissa, climbed up a flight of stairs. And another. And another. They stopped when they reached a sturdy oak door, barren but for a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle. "This is the Great Eagle knocker. It is the guardian of the door to the common room and, to all of you'll too."

"Is there a password? My elder brother told me there was one for every door leading to each house's common room," a curious first year whose name Cho didn't know enquired.

"Ha ha ha! No. This eagle, or Kornelius, as he likes to call himself, makes us answer riddles and opens the door only when the correct answer is given." Melissa then proceeded to grab the ring in the beak of the eagle and struck it onto the wood once, twice, thrice.

The eagle's eyes glowed. It opened its beak and screeched.

"Hey diddle diddle,

Answer this riddle

If the right answer you don't say

Then out you stay! Tell me, what walks on four legs in the morning, on two legs in the afternoon, and on three legs in the evening?"

Everyone jerked awake and began to think. Fabian scratched his head, mussing up his already messy hair. Padma wore a look of extreme concentration. Gregory snored, already fast asleep.

'This riddle sounds familiar,' Cho thought. She suddenly remembered her childhood evening talks with her father. He had asked the same exact riddle once. The answer was...The answer was...

"A man!" Cho shouted.

"Good! You are one smart kid, firstie!" The door creaked open.

Even in their sleepy state, the first years couldn't help but gawk at the ceiling, covered with thousands and thousands of twinkling stars. Divans lay around a statue of a stately lady. Couches, covered in blue felt, lay here and there. Bookshelves lined the beige walls.

"Come; let me get you to your dormitories. Boys, wait here. Girls, come after me."

Melissa led them up a staircase. She threw open a door.

"Here, your beds have your trunks near them. Sinks are on the right side. I should be going now. I need to show the boys their dorms. Goodnight! Sweet dreams!"

There was a shuffle of movement as each girl went to search for her bed. There were eight of them: Cho, Padma, Marietta and some others she didn't know the names of. Cho found her bed.

It was a thing of beauty for the sleepy Cho. The soft mattress beckoned to her. The blue quilts looked so comfortable; she could just dive into them without any provocation. The feather pillows were just the thing for her tired head. But she still had some instinct telling her to act sensible and change out of her travel clothes. Drawing the sky-blue curtains around her bed, she created a small cubicle for herself. She took off her robes and changed into a set of pyjamas that were too big for her. She didn't mind; she liked them that way. Making her way to the sinks, she washed off the dust of travel still on her face, brushed her teeth.

S he leapt into her bed and pulled the quilts about her. Whispering a soft "Goodnight," to Padma, whose bed was next to hers, she fell asleep, dreaming of fun times to come.

 **How's it? The usual- review, fave, follow. Don't like, don't read. I'm on Instagram also, under the name da_fancy_book_nerd.**

 **Aayu10 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just want to try a new style of writing! Pls review and tell me if you like it...or not.**

 **Ndannsyeuse...thanks for the input! I will try to use it as I find it is a really good idea. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

 **D isclaimer (Sensing glares of every HP character): Don't even ask.**

 **My Diary, 2** **nd** **September, 1994**

I was woken up with a loud "Morning Sunshine!" from Padma, who opened the curtains around my bed, letting in the pale morning light. Yawning, I got out of my quilts-somewhat reluctantly-and made my way to the sinks, tripping over my two-sizes-too-big pyjamas on the way. Who wears pyjamas too big for them? Idiots like me.

My new uniform- a white shirt, a blue tie streaked with bronze and the motif of Ravenclaw on it, a blue-checked skirt- had manifested itself on my bed. Previously suppressed excitement appeared in the form of an excited squeal. I quickly dressed up, finding my uniform fitted me like a glove. Any defects were mended by themselves. Hogwarts and its magic were getting cooler by the second.

Padma hustled me down the steps of the dorm into the common room. Now that it was day, and I was fully awake, I could fully take in the beauty of the Ravenclaw common room. Dark oak bookshelves lined every wall, with books waiting to be opened, waiting to be read...

"Come on, Cho, let's get breakfast," said Padma, snapping me out of my blissful daydream.

A hand tapped me on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Fabian, looking smart in his Ravenclaw uniform. "Mornin' Cho! To you too Padma! Give me a high five!" He greeted us, a huge smile on his face, his palm held out. I had to jump to reach his hand, being slightly short for my age.

Morning light filtered into the windows of the Hall when we arrived. A jovial, friendly air ran through everyone, leading to a lot of smiles and friendly greetings.

When I saw my fellow house mates, the first thing that struck me was the fact that almost everyone had books in their hands, on the tables, between themselves, and all sorts of places. One girl even had a book in an empty bowl of cornflakes, propped up by a jug of milk!

Realizing we had next to no time left for first period, I quickly gobbled down a few slices of toast with what tasted like lime marmalade, washing it down with a glass of milk, feeding Dixie and Chris with breadcrumbs and milk at the same time. Unknown to me, a slice of toast was still in my hand when we went to get our books for first Period, Transfiguration.

"Are you going to eat that?" Gregory asked from behind me, eyeing my toast.

"Nope; here you go," I handed it to him, noting with surprise that his hair had changed colour. It was now red, like a really dark shade of red, maybe crimson. Wasn't it blue yesterday?

"What?" he mumbled, seeing my bewildered expression. Following my line of sight, he came to know that my object of surprise was his hair. "Oh." And before my eyes, his hair went from crimson to yesterday's azure shade. How the hell did he do that? "Come on, we're getting late," he said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall, who was also the deputy Headmistress. "Transfiguration is an art, the art of changing the form of objects, animals or people," she began, a marked Scots brogue in her severe voice," Get out your wands, everyone. Today we shall begin with the basics of transfiguration; changing objects. In front of each of you is a matchstick. What you must try to do is change it to a needle. Like this!" She demonstrated; the matchstick in front of her changing to a needle with a flick of her wand. "To do this you must think of the object in front of you, changing into the other object. Begin."

By the end of the class, nobody except a chosen few (me! And some people) managed to at least make the matchstick assume a silvery hue.

Potions were taught by Professor Snape, a greasy-haired Slytherin who wore black at all times, as if he was in a perpetual state of mourning. I so dearly wanted to point that out to someone, but I feared he would cut points from our house; the way he slashed points from the Gryffindors for stupid reasons, or for no reason at all! Besides that, the lesson was quite good. We learnt about all sorts of potions and what can go wrong if they aren't brewed correctly.

Now it's basically a free period, and I'm just mooching around, writing stuff in this diary my mom gave me. Wait, I hear Fabian calling me. Ciao!

CHO CHANG. (o^_^o)

Cho closed the leather bound diary on the desk, discreetly sliding it underneath her (wishing she knew an Invisibility Charm) as she heard Fabian bounding up to her excitedly, a book in his hand. "Hey there, Cho, I just found thisawesomebookyouwouldreallylike! These shelves are magic! They are like portals to the library. Any book you want will appear in your hand when you take a book off the shelf! Well, except those pertaining to Dark Arts. Come!" For the third time that day, she was dragged by the wrist towards the very bookshelves she had desired to explore the contents of that morning.

"Here, let me show you," Fabian handed her the book he was holding, and then turned to the bookshelf. He muttered, "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer!" taking out a book from the shelf. Amazingly, a battered first-edition issue of the said book was in Fabian's hand.

"And if you don't know what book you want?" Cho questioned.

"That happens," Fabian replied, pointing to the book cradled in Cho's arms.

"Rosy is my Relative, by Gerald Durrell," she read the title of the book. It was white, with a picture of what looked like a drunken elephant on it.

"Read it, it's funny!" Fabian insisted, a smile on his face that was on the point of turning into laughter. Cho smiled. His enthusiasm was infectious.

"Fabian! You said you would help me with my letters to Mum and Dad!" a voice echoed across the common room, every head turning towards it like they were positioned on screws and not on bones called the Atlas and the Axis.

Marietta made her way towards Fabian, an unearthly wrath in her violet eyes, greatly in contrast to the laughter that was fast draining from her twin's eyes, unaware of the many fearful eyes riveted on her. Cho edged slowly away from Fabian, making her way to Padma and Gregory.

"Something's up," Gregory whispered in Cho's ear.

"They say that blood is thicker than water. Why have you forgotten me Fabian? Since we have gotten here, all you do is spend time with-With HER!" she cried, pointing to Cho, around whom Gregory and Padma had put protective arms, her finger trembling, her persona diffusing rage and jealousy.

"What's wrong with that?" Fabian retaliated, "I'll help you with the letters, but PLEASE GET A LIFE, AND STOP WRECKING MINE!" There was aggression in his tone.

The rage in Marietta's eyes vanished, replaced by tears. "I-I didn't mean it that way!"She sobbed, tears falling onto the beige wool carpet from her eyes, creating stains.

"Of course you meant it that way!" Fabian shouted.

Marietta covered her face, tears trailing down her pale fingers. "Please spend some time with me, Fabian, please!"

"Who wants to spend time with a crybaby like you?" Fabian shouted. Marietta retreated, her foot on the first step of the flight leading to the girl's dorms."That's right, go up to the dorm and throw a hissyfit like you always do!"

"Enough!" Cho shouted. She walked up to Fabian, the rage in her eyes extremely out of place in her face, which would be called 'cute' under normal circumstances. "Can't you see that she is crying already, you idiot?"

"Don't interfere, Cho! This is a family matter!" Fabian shouted, his anger now directed towards Cho.

"We don't need you interfering in this, Chang!" Marietta screamed vehemently. "I can handle this myself!"

"Doesn't look like it," Cho snapped back in the mildest tone possible, "Jokes apart, stop it Fabian. Can't you see she regrets what she said?"

"You're going to regret shouting at your sister, mate," Gregory added.

"Fine! Sorry, Marietta!" Fabian said, the poison in his voice apparent. Marietta said nothing, just ran up the stairs.

Cho was about to run up the stairs herself to comfort her, when a voice shouted at the door. Leah, a quiet, bespectacled blonde opened it to find a dark-skinned Slytherin saying that they were late for Herbology, and Miss Sprout was about to throw a fit herself and cut five points from every latecomer's house.

Everyone ran to get their satchels, the fight forgotten. But a little voice kept piping up in Cho's head, making her feel guilty about leaving Marietta.

M arietta huddled up in her blankets, crying her heart out. Someday, she would make that Chang pay for causing so much misery by taking her brother away.

 **OOOOH! Sibling fight!**

 **How's it? Pls review and tell me! Any constructive criticism is welcome. I repeat, constructive.**

 **I'm also on Instagram as da_fancy_book_nerd.**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy New Year in advance!**

 **Aayu10 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

"A Comet! It's one of the fastest brooms around! Thanks Mom and Dad!" Cho exclaimed, tearing the wrapping paper from her birthday present, holding the broom in her hand reverentially, like it was a holy relic. Putting her broom down, she hugged her parents. Her little brother, Nyang Jr. clamoured for her attention, holding out his chubby hands. "Who's the cutest fellow around? You are, Nyang." She picked him up, tickling him under the chin, laughing as he chortled with delight.

A sudden crack announced the entry of Cho's grandmother, Zhou-Lei, who had Apparated next to her. "Happy birthday, my sweet grandchild. Today is the day The Oracle will read your Bones. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Cho replied, a degree of nervousness in her voice.

"Then let's go," Her grandmother held Cho's hand in her old, gnarled one, a hand that had lived through the First Wizarding war, fighting by Dumbledore's side, and Apparated along with her.

The first thing Cho did when she reached was grab a cauldron and vomit into it. "I'll never get used to Apparition," she mumbled, as her grandmother sighed resignedly, and patted her back.

"That was my favourite cauldron!" A voice shrieked irritably. It huffed in resignation as its source, shrouded by curtains, saw Cho's pained face and muttered a spell that cleaned up the cauldron, dissolving the sick into nothing.

"Now THAT'S a useful spell," Cho's grandmother muttered beside her.

"Welcome, Zhou-Lei," the voice beckoned them to come closer. Its owner walked out of the curtains that had hidden her. A wizened old woman shuffled towards them. She was as wrinkled as a raisin, and as short as one too. Cho towered over her, petite as she was. The woman held Cho's chin in a hand, bringing her head down to her line of sight. Her eyes, cerulean blue and as sharp as knives, scanned her face. "I take her to be your granddaughter?"

"Yes,"

"She's like a flower bud- her true beauty will emerge as she blooms into adulthood. She has the look of intelligence about her- she is capable of great things. What's your name, child?"

"Cho Chang."

"Do know who I am?"

"You're the Oracle."

"It's time to read the Bones. Come with me," For such a small woman, she had phenomenal strength. Cho realized this the hard way, as she was hauled by the Oracle to a platform and made to sit upon one of the hard chairs on it; chairs which she was sure were made of bones of who-knows –what-weird-creature. "Place your hand upon this bone," she ordered, handing her a shoulder bone of a bull. Cho held it tightly, her knuckles turning white due to the force with which she held it."I said place your hand upon this bone, not endeavour to pulverize it!" Her grip loosened automatically. "Now give it to me," The Oracle snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared with a bucket of smouldering coals and retreated immediately, tennis-ball eyes fixed on its mistress. She took the shoulder bone from Cho, and threw it among the coals.

Sickening cracks emerged from the bucket, making Cho wince. Her grandmother (let's not forget her) watched, her face resembling one of stone. She had been through all this before, with Geoffrey, his brother Xi, his sisters Min and Sparrow. She had seen the Oracle predict happiness for Geoffrey, death for Xi, sorrow for Min and celibacy for Sparrow. She had watched as her progeny grow, seen Geoffrey get married to the woman he loved, and have the dearest daughter anyone could ask for, not to mention his adorable year-old son. She had seen Xi bleed to death from a wound in his stomach, defending what he thought was good and right-his school, his heritage, his ideas of a world where everyone was good and kind to one another, for equality. The agonized wails of Min as she beheld her brother, her husband and her son all wiped out in one night, still rang in her head. She had still not recovered, and had to be transported to Saint Mungo's. Sparrow's strong voice, saying she was going to be an Unknown One, living by the book, preparing to die by the sword, echoed through her head, still making her frown in disapproval.

When the cracking subsided, the Oracle looked into the bucket. **"Difficulty,"** she uttered, in a voice that was not quite her own. **"Obstacles. Unrequited love. But, all will end well for our wee chook here."**

"Come, Cho, it's time we went home," Zhou-Lei led a blanched Cho away from the platform. They Apparated back home. The rest of the day passed in an unnatural silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoo!" Cho screamed in delight as her Comet guided her through the burly Beaters on the Quidditch pitch. She swerved this way and that, gracefully dodging the Bludgers that came her way. She could see it- the sun shining off the golden surface of the Snitch, making it look like an airborne nugget of gold. She extended her hand to encompass this flying ingot, but not before she was almost thrown off her broom by a Bludger aimed at the end of her broom. She gritted her teeth as she regained her balance on the broom, and went off after the Snitch again.

"Perseverant and gritty. Ideal combination for a Seeker. What's your name, second-year?" The Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, a sixth-year with a deep guttural voice, asked her after the mock game that had been set for the selections of Seeker.

"Cho Chang," She said.

The Captain wrote something down. "Run off, kid. Results of the selection will be on the common room board after sixth period."

The moment sixth period got over, Cho ran to the common room as fast as her legs could carry her. "Have the lists come out?" she asked to no one in particular, at precisely the same time Fabian came rushing towards her, screaming at the top of his voice,

"Cho, Cho, we're both in the team! You're Seeker and I'm a Beater!"

"This isn't one of your jokes, is it Fabian?"

"Come and see for yourself!" A stark white paper was pinned to the blue board where all news of selections, posters of events and notices were usually put up.

"Results of selection of Beaters and Seeker for Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Beaters- Andrew Kelsey and Fabian Edgecombe

Seeker-Cho Chang

First practice is tomorrow morning at six o'clock sharp.

(Signed) Günter Lewis, Ravenclaw Captain," Cho read out, voice trembling with happiness. "We're in!" Cho grabbed Fabian's hands and led him in a little dance, which Fabian didn't hesitate to join in. "You and me are going to have an awesome time in this team. We shall win the House Cup!"

"What are you two doing footling around like five-year olds?" Professor Flitwick's voice rang across the common room.

"N-n-nothing, Professor! We just got selected on the Quidditch team. It's all Cho's fault, honestly. She started it."

Cho opened her mouth to say the exact opposite, but all that came out was a strangled, "But...but..."

"No buts! Detentions for both of you at five pm today!"

"Sir..." Both huffed sighs of resignation at the same time.

Out of the blue, the Charms Professor began to laugh uproariously. His hat fell off as his head shook with mirth. His scraggly grey hair fell about his head. Wait...It was not grey! It was slowly turning blue! The looks on Cho's and Fabian's face turned from fearful to floored to straight-up stupefied.

"What the hell is happening?" Fabian leaned toward Cho, his voice barely above a whisper and laced with confusion.

Cho just shrugged.

Professor Flitwick's face was fading away, only to be replaced by Gregory's laughing visage.

"God, I had you'll fooled so good!" He was sprawled on the floor, howling with laughter.

"How did you do that?" Fabian asked with admiration.

"Greg's a Metamorphagus; he can change his form as he desires," Cho explained.

"What she said," Gregory agreed, standing up and dusting his uniform.

"Then you and I are going to have some good times, amigo," Fabian said with a devilish smile, "But, let me get at you for giving us such a fright," Before Gregory could escape, Fabian caught him in a headlock and began to rub his head with quick back and forth motions of his fist.

Gregory squirmed in discomfiture, which made Cho laugh and shake her head at them. 'Boys will be boys,' she thought.

The next day's practice was anything but awesome. Silvers arrows of rain pelted upon the seven players- three girls and four boys- Cho and Fabian the youngest among all the third, fourth and sixth years, as they practiced, apparently impervious to the forces of nature. Vera, one of the Chasers, kept colliding into Fabian, who kept shooting Bludgers in all directions possible. Cho couldn't see fifty meters in any direction.

"Günter, do you think it's a good idea to practice in this inclement weather?" Charlie, another Chaser and Günter's best friend asked him.

"You're right; I can't see a blinking thing! Practice called off!" Everyone alighted from their brooms, heaving collective sighs of relief.

"Achoo!" Cho sneezed.

"You might have a cold," Fabian suggested, concern lacing his voice.

Cho just shrugged off his concern with a smile and another sneeze. 'God, she's adorable,' Fabian thought. Indeed, the rain had stuck her fringe to her forehead, accentuating its highness. It had tacked her small eyelashes together, so now they looked like cones emerging from her eyelids. Her too-big robes stuck to her small form. She wiped her hair with a towel, converting her orderly ponytailed hair into a bird's nest. Her black eyes shone through her messy fringe.

"Anyone knows a good drying spell?"

"Nope. I think we'll have to work with what we've got. Once again, I'm sorry for making you'll practice in this weather," Günter apologized, passing towels to everyone, occasionally wiping his white-blond hair. "And Chang, do something about your robes."

"Yessir, I Will do. Achoo!"

"Here, use this spell," Günter scrawled something on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

After turning numerous towels wet, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team made their way to their respective dorms.

"Gods above! What happened to you? Did you fall in the lake or something?" A surprised Padma asked a drenched Cho.

"Quidditch practice happened," Cho responded glumly.

"I told you it was a bad idea to go for the selections," Padma interjected.

Cho shook her head in a way that said tomes, and made her way to the bathroom.

"Achoo!" Cho let out a thunderous sneeze; upsetting the cauldron Fabian and she were making Itchy Potions in. The viscous brown liquid slithered across the floor, making everyone climb up and stand on the most convenient surfaces. Even Professor Snape stood on the professor's table, in spite it being a five hundred year old mahogany specimen. The unfortunate ones who couldn't make it in time complained of itches for weeks. It was a perfectly made potion-all gone to waste.

"Miss Chang! Go to Madam Pomfrey now or I will give you a detention!" Professor Snape shouted, using a spell to clear the fallen potion.

Cho sneezed again and went to the hospital wing. This was her first time in the hospital. Little did she know that being on the Quidditch team had opened up a world of constant trips to the hospital wing.


	9. Chapter 9

Late for class, Cho ran down the corridor leading to Muggle Studies, books in hand. Professor Brown, the Muggle studies professor would surely punish her. He had a tendency to punish latecomers by putting them out and/or embarrassing them in front of everyone.

She didn't look where she was going, and bumped into someone-a second year Gryffindor. They both fell backwards on the stone floors of the corridor, Cho's books raining about them with 'BANG's as they met the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I hope you aren't hurt!" Cho apologised as she got up, dusting herself. The Gryffindor boy did the same, bending down to help Cho with her books.

"It's fine. Did I hurt you?" he remarked, his green eyes shining through his round, wire-framed glasses. He looked familiar.

"It takes a lot to hurt me," she quipped, "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Anytime," He smiled. "I take it you're in a rush. I shouldn't be delaying you any longer. I hope we meet again. Cheerio!" He went on his way, leaving Cho dazed. She still couldn't shake off the fact that he was unnervingly familiar, still thinking about him as she ran off to class, not wanting to be late.

As she entered, it seemed she was already in class, chatting away to Padma about Muggle books. Spying her, her lookalike waved her to her seat.

"Hey Padma, meet the real Cho," the lookalike said. "Cho, I'm Cho. A big fan, always wanted to meet you." Our heroine spied a streak of blue in her lookalike's hair.

"Cut to the chase, Greg," Cho remarked, flicking the doppelganger's forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Gregory morphed back into his normal, blue haired self, rubbing his forehead where Cho had flicked him.

"Being an idiot," Cho smiled, "now get out! Professor Brown is coming."

Greg rushed out of the class the moment Professor Brown came in.

"Good morning class! Let's continue about the working of telephones..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a free period! What do you plan on doing?" Padma asked Cho, who was propped on her elbow on her bed, reading her diary.

"Nothing much...maybe I could practise my Quidditch moves with Fabian. Or sit in and read," Cho replied, shutting her diary with a bang, wishing for the umpteenth time she knew an Invisibility Charm.

"Which looks better?" Padma asked, putting on two different earrings in her ears. One was comprised of an elaborate pattern of gold wires, the other a ruby set in a mould of gold, with diamonds around it.

"The gold one. Duh."

"Thanks, Cho! See you later!" Padma quickly took off the ruby earring, replacing with the twin of the gold earring.

"Padma, where are you going?" her question was greeted by the door closing behind Padma.

"At least I'll get to write in peace," Cho sighed, and pulling out the bottle of Invisible ink her parents gave her, she began to write, giggling as Dixie and Chris crept up her robes and onto her shoulders.

 _ **My Diary, 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **November, 199X.**_

 _I know, it's been a long time since I've written in you, but I felt like I would burst open if I didn't write this down. And if I didn't, there would be a mess on the floor and the house-elves would have a lot of work cleaning it up, get what I'm saying? Anyways, let me update your knowledge of what's happening in Hogwarts. We have a new DADA teacher (God, we seem to run out of DADA teachers pretty fast), one Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart, who 'is immensely hot,' in Padma's words, but I think he is an infernal, narcissist asshat. Always preening and strutting around like the vain peacock he is and boasting about how great he is. Ugh!_

 _I'm in the Quidditch team as seeker, and practices are FUN! Fabian and I are the only second years, and so, treated like the babies of the group. It's like Günter's (team captain) the father, Vera's (Chaser) the mother and the rest of us are the children, the youngest being Fabian and I._

 _Moving on, I bumped into (drum roll) HARRY POTTER! It happened today, while going for Muggle Studies. I only realized it after I exited Muggle Studies. I've seen him on the Quidditch pitch, and goddamn, he can play and play good! His green eyes! That indolent fringe he keeps to hide his scar! His soft, but sonorous voice! Damn!_

 _His very existence torments me! Every time he looks at me across the Great Hall, I feel like a monster is playing jump rope with my insides. I am always forced to look away from his flighty glances. I know, I might be speaking codswallop, he may be looking at something else, but what can I do? I am smitten! And I thought I could never fall in love!_

 _Please tell me, is it a sin for a girl to have a crush on someone younger than her? Who knows nothing about love, or might not give a damn? Who thinks you are inaccessible due to your age?_

A rattle and a shout immediately snapped Cho of her reverie. Hiding her diary under the bed, and putting away her quill and invisible ink, she went to the door.

Gregory's form was sprawled at the bottom of the staircase. "What the heck happened to you?" she questioned him, in a tone ranging between concern and amusement.

"These infernal stairs! I tried going up to the dorm, morphed as Fabian's sister, but they went berserk, became a slide and the rest is history, as they say. Turns out these stairs do not allow boys in the guise of girls. Even boy Metamorphagi like yours truly disguised as girls," Gregory laughed and winced in pain as he touched the lump on his forehead.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Cho suggested, extending a hand to help Gregory up.

Leaving Gregory in the care of Madam Pomfrey, Cho went to the library, stopping by the Ravenclaw dorm to pick up some parchment and her favourite eagle-feather quill. She desired some peace and quiet, wanting to quell the turbulent thoughts in her mind.

She smiled as she entered the library, inhaling the sweet, old-book smell that came with every library. 'Now that I'm here, let me do some research for the potions essay Professor Snape told us to write,' she thought, walking towards the section of the library that housed books about potions of all kinds.

"Let me help you with those," a voice behind her said, as Cho was searching for a seat in the library, a pile of mammoth books in her hands, the roll of parchment and quill balanced precariously on top. She turned, to find a Hufflepuff boy looking at the huge pile of books, an expression of surprise on his pleasant, amicable features. He took half the pile from Cho's hands, holding the heavy books like they weighed nothing. "You can sit with me." He led Cho to a table that overlooked a lovely garden, where Herbology students grew several interesting plants. Interesting meaning magically modified, out of the world, or just downright weird.

"Here," he placed the books on the table.

"Thanks! I greatly appreciate your help, but really, I could have done it myself," Cho told him, taking a seat across him.

"Really?" He raised an arched eyebrow.

"Nope." Cho admitted, blushing. She took a book, opened it, and began to look for information about Sleep-Inducing Potions. The boy across her opened a book about magical plants and began to read, occasionally taking down notes.

"If you want info about Sleep-Inducing Potions, that is not the book you need to look in," the boy cut in, as Cho proceeded to open another massive tome.

"You are not supposed to disturb people who are doing important stuff!" Cho snapped, but might have done so in an inappropriately loud tone, for everyone suddenly snapped their books shut and went "Shhh..." at this pair of students.

"Ok." He smiled rakishly and went back to work. Cho finished her essay and went to keep the books. "By the way, I didn't quite catch your name," the boy looked up from his book. Seeing that she was going to keep her books, he remarked, "Done already? You're fast."

"I'm Cho Chang, and it was just a foot long," she answered.

"It takes me an hour to write a foot-long essay. By the way, I'm Cedric Diggory. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Here, let me help you with those," Cedric took half the pile of books again and followed Cho as she went to return the books back in their rightful shelves, doing it for her when she couldn't reach the shelves.

Thanking Cedric for his help, Cho exited the library, her essay in one hand, her quill in another. Reaching the common room, she saw that a crowd had gathered around Kornelius.

"What's today's riddle?" Cho asked a sixth year.

"Listen," The sixth year replied.

Kornelius' ruby eyes glowed. "Tell me, anyone,

 _This thing all things devours:_

 _Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_

 _Gnaws iron, bites steel;_

 _Grinds hard stone to meal;_

 _Slays king, ruins town,_

 _And beats high mountain down._ "

Cho racked her brains. The most straightforward answer would be disease, but she knew that many people would have given that answer already. And why would disease apply to iron, steel, stones and mountains? What could be the answer then?

"Time," someone said from behind her. Cho turned, and couldn't hide her surprise when she saw that it was a first year, with white-blonde hair and slightly protruding eyes who had given the answer.

"Yes, you are right," the doors opened, and everyone rushed in, relieved. Some of them had been thinking of the answer to this seemingly enigmatic riddle for over an hour, to be exact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toting her satchel filled with DADA books and homework (writing an essay about that asshat- sorry, Professor Lockhart's journey to Burma), Cho ran to the room where DADA was usually taught, late once again. She couldn't help it-she had so much to do, and a tendency to procrastinate. Hurriedly walking to her destination, she bumped into someone again.

"You again?" The Gryffindor boy who she had bumped into earlier that day remarked, not unkindly. _Harry Potter,_ she thought. A blush crept up her face as she took the hand which he had offered. It was a strong hand, rough and callused from Quidditch practice. A hand that was older than Harry's twelve years.

"I'm so sorry-again!" Cho cried, as she got up and dusted herself, "Are you hurt?"

"Nope. You?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm fine. Anyways, I must be going. Ciao!"

"DADA?"

"Yup."

"I wish you all the best. Try not to seethe with anger as Professor Lockhart talks about his own achievements."

"I'll try not to," Cho remarked, giggling as she walked to the class, the glimmer and twinkle in Harry's emerald eyes on her mind.

 **Hello! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a long time! Here's a little something to please you all!**

 **Aayu10 out!**


End file.
